Must Be Dreaming
by Symphonic Veins
Summary: At that thought, I feel my body being pulled backward, away from the girl I love, and her perfect lips. LILEY. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Hannah Montana, its characters, songs, blah blah... Enjoy reading.**

**- - -**

It's bright. Like, blindingly bright. I can't see anything but whiteness. My eyes are starting to hurt because of it. I keep them squinted almost to the point of them being closed. _Where am I?_ I hear a soft rustle of something to my left, causing me to look in its direction. The white nothingness slowly began disappearing, and in its place, the outline of a person formed. I look all around where I am, starting to see trees, a pond, and beneath me is the greenest grass I've ever seen. Apparently I was just staring at the sun. I prop myself up with my elbows, trying to figure out where I am. I look back to the figure, now fully visible through my blur-free vision. A girl, leaning up against the trunk of the largest tree in this secluded park, is smiling down at me. I recognize her immediately.

"Glad you finally decided to wake up. It was getting a tad lonely, sitting here on my own." She said, not breaking her smile. I lift myself up into a sitting position, and face by body towards her.

"Sorry Miles. I don't even remember dozing off. And to tell you the truth, I don't even know where we are right now." She laughed, but I was still utterly confused. _I don't really care where we are... I'm just glad she's here with me._ "What have you been doing this whole time?" I ask, trying to start up a conversation.

"Nothing really. I pretty much just watched you sleep the entire time." I instantly felt my cheeks start to flush. I didn't know what to say to that, so I just started ripping grass out of the ground, chunk by chunk. _Get a grip, Truscott. Don't let her see your nerves._

There was a long pause, where neither of us said a word. I can still feel her eyes upon me, but I don't dare look up. My nerves hadn't really settled before I felt some courage grow within me. I suddenly didn't care about making a fool of myself in front of my best friend. I took a long breath, before opening my mouth.

"Hey Miley?" I break the silence, and finally look up to meet her smiling eyes. "Can I talk to you about something kinda important?"

"What is it, Lilly?" _She's so cute, oh my God... Here goes nothing. _I get up from my spot in the sunshine, and walk the few feet in between us to join her in the shade of this huge tree, sitting myself directly in front of her bent legs. I take a few deep breaths, in and out, and blurt out what's on my mind.

"I'mdesperatelyinlovewithyou!" _Yeah, that's REALLY good, you idiot. How is she supposed to understand a word you said?_ She looks at me, with a slightly confused look on her face. I can't believe I have to repeat that. This time, I can't seem to un-glue my eyes from the grass. There I am, pulling it out again. "I'm in love with you, Miles... I've been trying to get myself to tell you for the longest time, but I've been too afraid of how you'd react." I'm peering intently at the ground, scared of what she's going to do or say.

I then feel a gentle hand cover my cheek. I immediately stop fidgeting with the grass. I unconsciously lean into her hand, feeling myself start to melt. I lift my gaze from the ground, meeting those same gorgeous green eyes that I have had memorized for years now. Before I have the chance to get another word in, I feel the softest of lips being pressed against my own. My heart feels like it could lift me off of the ground, with how hard it 's fluttering right now. I can't help but allow my eyelids to close, kissing her back and taking in every waking second of what can't possibly be anything more than the greatest dream of my life.

At that thought, I feel my body being pulled backward, away from the girl I love, and her perfect lips. I grab onto her hands as tightly as I can, but I can't stop myself from continuing to slip into the air and back towards the sun. I scream out for her, but before I know it, I'm being shaken violently and yelled at by a womans familiar voice.

I jump up in my bed, scaring my mother enough to make her leap. "You're going to be late for school, get up!" I stare at her blankly, before realizing that I completely just jinxed myself. I hop out of bed, stomping my way into the bathroom in my room, slamming the door behind me. I twist the hot water to my shower on, before shouting out a distinct 'UGH'. I could hear my mom let out a squeak of surprise from behind the door. _Well, at least I got past my nerves in this one._ I jump underneath the steaming water, washing off the artificial happiness that comes with falling asleep, and prepared myself for another day filled with the harsh reality where Miley Stewart knows nothing of how deep my feelings for her go.


	2. Chapter 2

It never takes me very long to get ready for school, I don't know why my mother has to freak out. _I set my alarm for a reason. _It's not like I need an extra hour to put on make-up, or whatever all those prissy girls do in the morning. After I get all my gear on, tie my shoes and grab my board, I'm out the front door with plenty of time to get to Miley's house. It's a little ritual of ours; I skate over to her place and we walk to school together. Being able to see her first thing every morning is what gets me excited to start my day.

Not too long after I left my house, I arrived at Miley's. Time flies when you have a cluttered mind, I suppose. I jump off my board, and run up onto her front porch. Right as I raise my fist into the air, about to knock on the door, it opens wide. It's like she can read my mind. She looks like she just stepped out of a magazine cover. Then again, I think she wore those jeans for her last photo shoot as Hannah.

Miley comes outside, closing her door behind her. "Hey Lilly, ready for another awesome day full of learning?" Sarcasm really does suit her. But, that just might be my bias talking.

I shine a wide, obviously fake smile at her. "I. Love. School." I know just how to make her laugh. I actually take pride in that, seriously.

She grabs me by the arm, and drags me off behind her. Miley hands me an extra apple that she brought out, telling me to eat it. There it is again; She knows me so well. I'd starve if it weren't for her. With all the rush of getting dressed and ready in the morning, I usually forget to grab Breakfast. By the time I trash the core in a neighboring bin, we're already at school. We walk to our lockers, which are so conveniently placed right next to each other, and get the books we need for our first few classes. I of course have to throw in my board and protective gear. The first bell of the day rings in our ears, we give each other a 'see you later' hug (which I look forward to every single day), and we join the herd of unenthusiastic kids rushing to get to their first period.

- - -

Another day of torture is finally over. Well, at least one genre of it. Oliver, Miley and I always meet up at our lockers, after our final classes get out. Sometimes Oliver comes with us to wherever we choose to go after school, but other times he goes off on his own. Today is one of those 'other times'. Miley and I put our school books away, I grab my skate gear, throw it into my bag, and we leave to go back to her place.

As she walks along the sidewalk, I skate in the bike lane on the road along side of her. She started talking about some silly thing that one of her teachers pulled today. At least, I think that's what she's saying. I'm too busy staring at the way her jawline moves when she talks. _As if you don't dream enough while you're asleep._ I shake my head just enough to get my concentration back on what she's saying. I look ahead on our route, and I spot the cracked pavement I make sure to ollie over every day. Call me superstitious, but if for some reason my mother breaks her back, it won't be on me.

Miley stops talking when she notices my outstretched arm pointing towards the crack, in a charging motion. I look at her with a smile. She just rolls her eyes in a playful manner. "Be careful." She warns me. I give her a 'aren't I always?' glance, before darting off towards the slightly-ramped crack. As I approach it, I stomp down on the back of my board, sending me through the air, well over the bad omen.

I have amazing luck. It constantly shocks me. The ONE day I don't put my pads on, something like this happens. I would have gotten at least an 8.5 for my air, but the landing would get a 0. I should have looked before I took that leap. There was a good sized rock on the other side of that crack. My front truck landed right on it. Now I'm laying face-first in the concrete, my vision a little blurry from the force of the impact. I know Miley is shouting behind me, but it doesn't sound louder than a whisper to me.

She runs up and flips me onto my back. I can't understand what she's saying; I'm just trying to get her twin to stop moving around. She helps me up onto my feet, wrapping my arm around her shoulders. Her house is only a block or two away, luckily._ Ha, 'luckily'._

After a good ten minutes of limping, we finally get to Miley's place. Once we're inside, she helps me onto the couch before running off towards the kitchen. I'm not exactly sure how much damage was done, all I know is that both the side of my face, and my knee, are killing me.

I see Miley running back with something that looks like a wet towel. She kneels over me, presses it to my upper cheek, and instantly it feels like I fell all over again. She apologizes, but says that she needs to get the dirt out. After enduring the pain for a moment it starts to mellow out. I unclench my eyelids, and look up at her. I can see the worried look on her face, even through my ever blurring vision. I raise one of my hands to her cheek, trying to get her attention. She stops what she's doing and diverts her eyes to my own. That must have been one massive blow, because I have just enough energy to let out a soft "Don't worry", before passing out.

I re-open my eyes almost instantly, but I'm no longer on Miley's couch. I'm sitting on a towel, right off the shore, my surfboard laying to my left, and the girl I love to my right. "Okay, this is one of those dreams where you know it's a dream, isn't it?" I say to myself. Just to make sure, I clench my eyes shut and imagine a carrot with wings. Just that appears floating in front of me, when I open my eyes back up. _Might as well have a good time while I can_. I turn to my right, smiling at the imaginary Miley. I close my eyes for a brief moment, and she goes from wearing the clothes she had on during school, to wearing a bikini. She just smiles at me with the same smile that she greets me with on a nightly basis.

"Hey Miley, can I tell you something?"

She nods at me, with that adorable grin still plastered on her face, saying "You can tell me anything you want, Lilly." I stare into her bright eyes, before I open my mouth again.

"I am madly in love with you. I have been for years now. How do you feel about me?" I smirk at her with confidence. After all, this is MY dream, and anything I want to happen, will. Miley doesn't say anything. Her face looks as if it's fallen limp, because all emotion has been erased from it. I tell her again, "I love you, Miley." but she doesn't budge. I begin to get frustrated at her lack of a response, so I tell her one last time, only I shout it while just inches away from her face.

"HEY, I LOVE YOU!" The beach had instantly disappeared. The towel was gone. My surfboard vanished. But Miley... Miley was still sitting directly in front of me. Only she wore a half stunned, half scared expression. It took a second for everything to register in my head, but by the time I was prepared to explain myself it was too late. Miley had jumped onto her feet and ran up the stairs to her room. I heard the faint sound of a door being slammed shut, a moment later.

I hid my face in my hands, flabbergasted at what had just happened. I was hoping that this was just a good dream turned bad, but that floating carrot did not reappear. I got myself into a horrible mess, and I don't think that this is one that I'll be able to get myself back out of. _Miley looked horrified... What am I supposed to do? _I felt the scratch on my cheek with my fingertips, and then the wound on my knee, seeing that she took care of me while I was asleep. I just scared off the best friend I could ever ask for.

I held a hand up to my eyes, trying to hide the quickly-forming tears from myself. I soon stood from where I had been sitting, grabbed my things, and left my friends home; Quite possibly for the last time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for reviewing. Keep letting me know what you guys think. Thanks again for reading. :)**

**PS -**

**OMG HANNAH MONTANA MOVIE IS COMING OUT AT MIDNIGHT TOMORROW. Can you SENSE my excitement? I'm beating little girls out of line, if I have to.**

- - -

This was the first night in an extremely long time that I didn't dream of Miley Stewart, and I made sure of it personally. My mom didn't need to shake me awake today, either; I wasn't able to fall asleep. I stayed up all night. I'm not fully sure if it was because I was afraid of getting my hopes back up with in my dream-world, or if I just couldn't stop replaying what happened yesterday, in my head.

I began getting ready for another day of school at least a couple of hours earlier than I usually would, just to try to get myself to focus on anything else than the expression Miley had on her face, which I found to be impossible. Apparently getting burnt-in images out from behind your eyes is harder than most people give credit to. By the time my mother came in, I was sitting fully clothed, leaning against the headboard to my bed. My eyes were fixed on the air in front of me. She knew better than to ask questions, so she left back out of my room and closed the door quietly behind herself.

Today I didn't go over to Miley's house before school. I figured it'd be a wasted effort to try and explain myself. That, and I highly doubt she wanted to deal with this whole situation first thing in the morning. I didn't even have the enthusiasm to skate today. I must look naked without my board, to those who know well enough to know that I never go anywhere without that thing. It's not like I'd be able to ride it for a little while anyway, with this busted knee of mine. I limped all the way to school, hands buried deep in my pockets, looking as if there should be a rain cloud following behind me.

In the one class Miley and I share, she wouldn't even glance over at me. It looked like she was forcing her self to stare down at her desk the entire period, as if she were concentrating on making it levitate with her mind. For all my other classes I just laid my head down on my desk, engulfing it in my arms. It's not like I'd miss anything important. Between classes I tried to run up to Miley at her locker, or during lunch, but once she caught a glimpse of me coming towards her, she sped off in the opposite direction. _Is it so horrible to know that your best friend is infatuated with you, really?_ I don't know how I'm supposed to fix anything, if she won't give me the chance.

- - -

Miley continued to avoid me for the rest of the week. That didn't stop me from trying to talk to her every chance I could, though. I got barely an hour of sleep every night, since this whole ordeal started, because once a dream would form Miley's face would appear in it. She'd either kick me off from a cliff, into a ditch, or throw something poisonous at me. Once I was hit by any number of things, I'd immediately jump up in my bed, not being able to fall back asleep. Apparently depression effects you while you sleep, too.

The weekend crept up on me, making it a tad more difficult to be able to get into any contact with Miley. Walking over to her house wasn't really an option, because I knew that she probably wouldn't even open the front door to me. I tried calling her over and over again, but I got nothing. This has been the longest that we haven't spoken to each other. Even when we would get into little spats, they usually wouldn't take longer than a day or two to resolve.

I wasted the weekend away on the television. That probably wasn't the greatest of things to do, considering that every time I flipped the channel or a commercial came on, Miley's face, in the form of Hannah Montana, popped up. Torture, torture, torture. I needed to find a way to talk to her. I began trying to devise a plan to catch her alone, but Miley is one of those girls that never strays too far without having a shadow. I figured the best time to do so would be in the morning, while she was at her locker. _Good thing tomorrow is Monday._

- - -

I ran off to school early this morning, just to be safe that I got there before Miley did. Once I got through the entrance, I darted around the corner by her locker (well, as fast as my bum-knee would allow me to hop), and waited for her arrival. A good fifteen minutes passed before I spotted her. I peeked out from the corner, watching her gracefully walk in my direction. _Don't even think about watching her in slow-mo. You've got business to do._ I watched Miley step up to her locker and swing her long, beautifully curled hair over one shoulder, before going to put in the combination to her locker. I nearly forgot what I was doing, from how easily entranced I get just by looking at her. My heart sprints into a marathon of humming beats, right as I take my first step towards the girl. This could go either way; I'm hoping to at least remain as her friend. I don't think I can live without Miley in my life.

I slowly limp towards her, being very cautious not to let her sense that I'm in the area. I stop about a foot behind her, seeing her take out one book from her locker, before replacing it with another from her bag. _Here we go..._

"Miley." I attempt to get her attention. She doesn't say anything, but I can see her shoulders rise slightly. She must recognize my voice. She closes her locker door, then turns around to face me. The second our eyes meet I feel as if I just indulged in a craving that I've been going through withdrawals for, for what felt like an eternity. She wore that same, scared look on her face, just as she did the day my life began going down-hill. And like clockwork, my luck just happened to let the first bell ring. Almost instantly, the herds appeared, like they do every morning.

"I have to go." Before she could even take one step away from me, I grabbed her by the arm, keeping her in place between the wall of lockers and me. I shook my head, begging her with my eyes to talk to me, as the halls began to empty out.

"Look, I'm sorry. I knew that you'd freak out, which is why I never intended on letting you find out about this." I loosened my grip on her arm, for fear of hurting her. Her expression went from scared, to enraged, within a second. She violently pulled her arm away from my grasp.

"Why would you even think like that?" Miley exclaimed, radiating frustration. "Do you really think so lowly of me, that you can't trust me with your feelings? I'm your friend Lilly, but obviously that means nothing to you."

"Of course it does, you don't even understand!" I shouted at her, then looked away. That shocked Miley into silence, since the rising of my voice was not a common thing to her ears. I began my rant, keeping my eyes on the floor to my left. "I can't just tell you how I feel, as if it's some simple little thing! I can't allow my stupid emotions to potentially ruin the greatest thing that I have going for me. What am I supposed to do, just allow you to know how I feel about you? How every time we're together, I can't help but wish that there was some way to let you see me as more than just a friend? Because it's so easy to tell your best friend that you've fallen for them, right? It is by no means THAT simple, Miley. But I guess it doesn't matter anymore, because you already know, and now all I can do is accept the conseque-" I was cut off. Miley did the very last thing I would have expected from her, sending my head into an upward spiral. She placed her palm on the side of my diverted face and in one swift motion she pulled me into a passionate, yet surprisingly soft kiss.

All I could do is melt into the feel of her lips. I made no effort in trying to question what was happening, for fear of having her realize that she had made a mistake in her bold move. Mere seconds later, Miley separated herself from me, taking a step back in order to see the reaction on my face. I allowed my eyes to remain shut for an additional moment, before reopening them to see the girl I care so deeply for, staring back at me. She then shoved me backwards, just enough to make me stumble a few steps. Miley walked off towards her class. I kept my gaze on her the whole time, in astonishment. Just before she got out of ear-shot, I heard her say something that sounded like 'We can finish this talk after school', without turning around.

I shouted out behind her. "Okay, I'll see you then!" If she wasn't facing the opposite direction, I'd be able to see a large smile taking up half her face. Once she turned the corner, I backed up into the lockers on the opposing wall of Miley's, and my, locker. I looked up at the ceiling, let out a long sigh, and slid to the ground. I brought a hand up to my lips, still being able to feel that kiss. _This is way better than any dream._ I looked around the empty halls with a smile that I wouldn't be able to wipe off, even if I wanted to.

With a nice slap from reality, I remembered that the halls were free of students because they were all supposed to be in their classes. I heard a loud, distinct ring of a bell, signaling the beginning of first period. I jumped up instantly, hopping as fast as I could to US History._ No, no, no. I can't get detention now, of all days!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Again, thank you so much to everyone that has been reviewing. Your comments inspire me.**

**This might very well be the last chapter of Must Be Dreaming, but I haven't fully decided yet.**

**I have a few ideas for what could happen next, but I'm not sure if they're good enough.**

**Let me know if you'd like to see this story continue, and in what direction.**

**I'm always open to suggestions.**

**Btw, I've been listening to Miley's CD, Breakout, on repeat ever since I started this fic. Holy crap, is EVERY song that she's ever recorded completely addictive? Does it make me a bad person to say that I've been obsessed with her since she was 14? Pedophilia... My girlfriend says I have bad taste, lol. That's all.**

- - -

How come every time a person wants a day to fly by, it always has to go by slower than usual? Talk about excruciating. I tried to use the time productively, by planning out what I would say to Miley after school. That didn't work, because I couldn't stop replaying that kiss. But who could blame me? My arm had turned red from all the times I pinched it throughout History. I just wanted to make sure that this was real. During English, the one class I share with Miley, I couldn't take my eyes off of her. Every now and then she'd look up and smile at me, in between jotting down corrections for the paper we have due tomorrow. She always makes my heart flutter whenever I'm arou- _Wait, WHAT? Aww man, I completely forgot about that assignment._ It's not like I'm TOO bothered with it though, considering my perfect morning.

Lunch went well. I was so happy to be able to spend those thirty minutes with her again. Miley didn't say much, though. For the most part, she acted as if nothing bad even happened between us for the past week. We just listened to Oliver, and about his encounter with some cute girl and her huge boyfriend, or whatever. I was too busy trying to keep my leg from bouncing. In a nutshell, I was nervous._ Calm down, moron. She's going to think you're going crazy._

- - -

I watched the clock for my entire last period. Tick. Tick, tock. Tick, tock, tick. _Oh my God... GO._ At this point I was both extremely excited and very scared. I failed miserably at trying to stop my leg from hopping. Not to mention my hands were sweating like mad. I've never been so worked up in my life. 10.. 7.. 4.. 1... The buzzing bell finally went off, and with it so did I. I was the first out the door, sprinting to my locker. I ignored the pain in my knee all together, far too determined on getting there on time to even care. I dashed around corners and dodged passing students. I then came to a skidding stop at my locker, surprised to find that Miley was already standing there, arms folded and all.

"You're late." She wore a stern look on her face. I can't believe I already pissed her off again.

"I'm sorry, I got here as fast as I..." I then saw a smile creep up on Miley's face, causing me to remember something. "Wait, your class is just up the hall... That's not fair at all!" My brows furrowed. She just let off her trademark giggle.

"Haha, I know, come on." She turned around and started walking towards the exit, expecting me to follow. Naturally, I did. When I caught up to her, she asked "So how was your day?" _Oh, if she only knew._

"It was alright. Nothing new, you know?" I lied. "Get any homework?" _That was a RETARDED question. Of course she did._ I have no idea why I'm so worked up around my best friend. I guess I feel like I have more to prove to her now, even though I doubt her opinion of me could ever change; We've known each other for too long.

"Just like every other day, yeah." After that we both kept quiet until we were well enough away from the school, and into the empty streets of the suburbs, before Miley began speaking again. "So.. I'm sorry for freaking out on you last week. I just didn't know how else to react." My head instantly swung around to look at her. _Why is SHE apologizing to ME?_

"No, really, I would have done the same thing. Well, you know, if I were in your position, not if you were the one to say that to me. I mean..." I was beginning to babble, and Miley took immediate notice. She looked over at me, smiling.

"Lilly, you can calm down." Obviously she could sense my nerves. "You have nothing to worry about. At the very least we'll still remain as best friends." My eyebrows perked up at her._ 'At least?'_ Just as I opened my mouth to ask her just that, she darted up the street. Apparently we were already a block away from her house. She looked over her shoulder back at me, yelling for me to hurry up. Well, because of that sprint earlier, my knee hurt too much to pull that kind of a stunt again. She waited patiently for me on her porch, and we went into her house once I made it there.

As soon as we stepped through, Miley threw her bag onto the couch. She then asked me "Want a drink or something?" I just shook my head at her. That caused her to shrug and make a motion with her hand to follow her up the stairs. I could follow that girl for miles and never get tired. Once we got to her room she pushed the door closed behind us, and jumped onto her bed. I stood still, in the middle of the room, not sure if it was appropriate to join her. I wasn't sure about a lot of things anymore. When I didn't budge, she laughed and told me to come sit down next to her. I nodded in response and walked over.

I sat down beside her, folding my hands in between my knees while she adjusted herself to sit cross-legged. _I must look like such an uptight freak right now, God._ Just in case her attention was on my behavior, I started up the question I wanted to ask earlier. "Miley, uhm, what did you mean when you said 'we will still at least stay as best friends'?" She just kept up that same smile on her gorgeous face, and it was starting to make me a tad suspicious. _What's going on?_ She just stared at me, not answering my question. I was beginning to get anxious. "Okay, well what about what happened this morning? What did that even mean?" I asked in confusion. My palms were starting to sweat again. She told me to calm down, but she wasn't making it very easy to.

She lifted one of her eyebrows at me without breaking that smile of hers. "Well, generally when someone kisses you after you admit your feelings for them, it means they feel the same way." I was absolutely amazed that even in such a serious situation as this, Miley could keep up with her sarcastic comments. I was even more astonished at the words that made up said sarcasm. I didn't know what to say back to that, and my racing pulse wasn't making it any easier to concentrate, so I just blurted out the first thing that came to my mind.

"But Miles you're straight. You talk about boys all the time." She leaned forward without breaking our eye-contact.

"And yet here we are. I don't care if you're a girl, Lilly. The person you are below your exterior is what captured me from the beginning. To be completely honest with you, I've been trying so hard to keep you out of my head for the longest time, but it never worked. That's why I was so shocked when you told me that you loved me. I know that it's wrong and I can't say that I'm not afraid, because it'll take a lot of getting used to, but I know what I want and that's you." I couldn't help but smile at the girl before me. My worried eyes appeared cheerful after hearing what was just said. _Yeah right, this HAS to be a dream._ Yet, there was still no carrot flying around the room. I was convinced that if I went out for a lotto ticket right this moment, that I would win the jackpot.I knew that my streak of bad luck had to end at some point.

I couldn't restrain myself; I jumped up so that my whole body was facing towards Miley, before pulling her into the tightest hug I've ever given her. I hugged her the way I've wanted to hug her for years... as more than just a friend. Miley didn't return the hug immediately, I'm guessing for cause of surprise. I leaned my head on her shoulder, facing her hair. Even the way she smells is heavenly. A moment passed, and I pulled back to look at Miley's still smiling face. She reached a hand up, and ran it over the now scabbed mark on my upper cheek.

"It looks much better. How's your knee doing?" I could hear concern in her voice. Her eyes quickly diverted from one of mine, to the other, and back again, waiting for an answer. After I didn't respond, she pulled a 'well?' motion at me, by jerking her shoulders up.

"Oh, sorry... It's alright, just still really bruised." _I really need to learn how to control that._ I couldn't help it. I got lost in her eyes, yet again. I must look like some silly, love-sick puppy to her. I didn't care at this point. I just felt blessed to still be sitting in her room, much less knowing that she likes back.

Miley began rocking back and forth in her cross-legged position, before getting up suddenly. "It's kind of chilly in here, huh?" She walked over to her closet door, where a white hoodie was hanging. I looked her up and down, watching her every movement. As she began walking back over towards me, while sliding her arms through the hoodie, I cautiously asked, "What happens now?" She looked right at me, pausing in pulling her sweat shirt on. After what looked like a deep thought, she continued to pull the hoodie down over her head, flattening it over her stomach. She stopped right in front of me, and half bent down so that she was eye level with me.

"I have something for you. Want it?" I nodded instantly at her. She grinned back at me. "Then close your eyes." I promptly obeyed her, starting to feel nervous all over again. _Oh man, oh man. What's she going to do? What's the surpri-_ My thoughts were shut up, right then. In fact, they turned straight into mush, along with the rest of my body. For the second time that day, I felt Miley's perfect lips on my own. Thank God I wasn't the one standing up, because I'd be laying on the ground from buckled knees. I don't think I've ever gotten light-headed from a kiss before now.

Our lips stayed conjoined for at least a minute or two, before Miley began speaking between kisses. "Lilly..." She kissed me again. "Will you..." And again. "Be my..." And yet again. "Girlfriend?" The kisses stopped. That would probably be my fault, on account of my eyes flying open, and my hanging jaw. She opened her eyes too, to stare right back into mine.

"Okay, I MUST be dreaming now. This is too good to be real." I said in an astounded tone. Miley just laughed, shaking her head. She placed both of her hands on either side of my head, bringing her forehead to mine.

"Guess what?" I could see Miley's cheeks begin to stretch in a soft smile. "You're not dreaming." This time I laughed, half choking on my own amazement. "So what do you say?"

"I'd want nothing more." I leaned up into her to steal another kiss, just in case she wanted to change her mind before it was too late. Well, you wanna know something crazy..? She didn't.


End file.
